cassandra_clare_chronikenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Nessaia/City of Bones - Jace 2
Kartenhaus "Sieh jetzt nicht hin, aber das blonde Mädchen da drüben findet dich süß." Ihre Stimme war ein Flüstern, aber er konnte sie trotzdem hören, auch wenn sie zwei Meter entfernt saß. Jace lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete amüsiert das Geschehen. Er hatte den ganzen Tag gebraucht, um sie schließlich ausfindig zu machen. Es war schwerer gewesen, als erwartet, immerhin wusste er nichts von ihr, außer ihrem Vornamen. Aber sein beharrliches Stöbern in allen Lokalen, die für Jugendliche ihres Alters als in galten, wobei er in der Gegend begann, in der er sie am Abend zuvor getroffen hatte, führten ihn schließlich erfolgreich ins Java Jones. Ein selten dämlicher Name für ein selten dämliches Café. "Die mit dem orangefarbenen Top?" Der langweilige Irdische starrte zweifelnd zu dem blonden Mädchen, das ihm Clary mit einem Kopfnicken angedeutet hatte. Selbst einem Blinden wäre aufgefallen, dass ihre scheuen Blicke und ihr angedeutetes Lächeln ihn dazu bringen sollten, endlich seinen Arsch zu ihr zu bewegen, doch der dumme Mundie verstand das einfach nicht. "Wie kommst du darauf?", fragte er völlig ahnungslos. Das Rückkopplungspfeifen des Mikrofons schrillte nervtötend in seinen Ohren und Jace starrte verkniffen auf die Bühne, auf der sich ein dürrer Emo-Junge abmühte, seinen grauenvollen Gedichten durch übermäßigen Pathos etwas Ansprechendes zu verleihen, doch das wäre selbst Shakespeare nicht gelungen. "Herbei, mein trügerischer Moloch, meine schändlichen Lenden / Bestreiche jede Erhebung mit freudloser Inbrunst!" Wäre er der Typ dafür gewesen, hätte er laut aufgelacht, doch Jace blendete nur die Stimme aus - was wirklich nicht einfach war, das heisere Jaulen zerrte an seinen Nerven - und lauschte dem Gespräch von Clary und dem Irdischen - Simon, was für ein selten dämlicher Name. Es drehte sich darum, warum er keine Freundin hatte und auf wen er eigentlich wirklich stand. Eigentlich hätte sich die Frage nicht stellen sollen, sein Stammeln, seine absolut tölpelhafte Art, sich um die Antwort herumzudrücken, und sein blass grünlich anlaufendes Gesicht, als er die vollkommen offensichtliche Antwort hervorwürgte, ließen Jace verächtlich das Gesicht verziehen. "Weil ich jemand anderen mag." Also doch ein Feigling, dachte er höhnisch und biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht loszulachen, als Clary ganz ernsthaft fragte: "Bist du vielleicht schwul?" "Wenn ich schwul wäre, würde ich mich definitiv besser anziehen", antwortete der Irdische in einem lächerlichen Versuch, witzig vom Thema abzulenken. Ihn würde er nicht einmal in Gedanken beim Namen nennen, dachte Jace abfällig. "Wer ist es?", fragte Clary neugierig und Jace räusperte sich, ohne es zu wollen. Er kannte die Antwort. Man konnte es auf keine Meile Entfernung sehen. Und es verärgerte ihn plötzlich, dieses billige Balzritual noch länger zu beobachten. Clary drehte sich ahnungslos zu ihm um, dann weiteten sich ihre Augen überrascht. Der Irdische folgte ihrem Blick, aber natürlich konnte er nur das leere Sofa sehen. Er schenkte ihr ein breites Grinsen und genoss ihre Überraschung. Er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkt hatte, bis er sie absichtlich auf sich aufmerksam machte. Ihr Blick war schon einmal über ihn hinweggeglitten, ohne ihn wahrzunehmen. Das hatte ihm einen Stich versetzt und er hatte befürchtet, dass Alec und Isabelle recht gehabt hatten. Dass sie betrunken gewesen war oder unter Drogen gestanden hatte und doch nur eine Irdische war, eine Mundie, und dass er völlig umsonst hier her gekommen war. Er hatte das mehr gefürchtet, als er sich eingestehen wollte. "Was ist los?" Ihr irdischer Freund suchte den Raum hinter ihnen ab, als würde er einen Bekannten erwarten. Jace winkte ihr mit einer Hand zu, ihm zu folgen, bevor er aufstand und lässig das Café verließ. Er wusste, dass sie ihm folgen würde. Er hatte es in ihren Augen gesehen und genoss das Gefühl der Überlegenheit, das sich wie ein Schutzwall um seine Gedanken legte. Hinter sich hörte er ihre hastigen Schritte, als sie aufsprang, das Krachen der Tür, als sie auf die Straße stürmte. Er wartete ein Stück weiter auf sie, in der Nähe einer Straßenlaterne. Die Dämmerung hatte schon eingesetzt. Als wäre es ihm gleichgültig, überprüfte er seinen Dämonensensor, lauschte ihren sich nähernden Schritten, und gestattete es sich erst, aufzusehen, als sie beinahe vor ihm stand. Die Dämmerung war noch nicht weit fortgeschritten. Im Schein der untergehenden Sonne leuchtete ihr rotes Haar wie ein kleines Feuer. Sommersprossen überzogen ihre blasse Haut. Nicht blass genug für einen Vampir, er konnte die warme Lebendigkeit darunter sehen und außerdem stand sie ohnehin in der Sonne. Ihre grünen Augen funkelten - zu grün für einen Wolf und nicht grün genug für eine Hexe. Sie sah aus wie ein ganz normales Mädchen. Und nicht einmal eines nach seinem Geschmack. "Die Gedichte deines Freundes sind grauenhaft", sagte er. Sie hatte etwas vollkommen anderes erwartet, das sah er an dem Zucken ihrer Lieder und daran, wie ihr Gesicht arbeitete, als sie den Satz, den sie ihm eigentlich entgegenschleudern wollte, herunter schluckte. "Bitte?" "Seine Gedichte sind grauenhaft, habe ich gesagt", wiederholte er geduldig, nur um sie ein bisschen zu provozieren. "Als hätte er ein Wörterbuch geschluckt und würde jetzt irgendwelche x-beliebigen Wörter hervorwürgen." Er schob den Sensor in sein Hemd und die Hände in die Taschen. "Erics Gedichte interessieren mich nicht", fauchte sie ihn an, wütend wie eine Katze. Es fehlte nur noch, dass sich ihr Haar steil aufrichtete. Nein, sie war ganz und gar nicht sein Typ. "Ich will wissen, warum du mir hinterher läufst." "Wer sagt denn, dass ich dir hinterherlaufe?" Gelangweilt sah er an ihr vorbei auf die Straße. Absolut nicht sein Typ. Zu klein, zu schmal, nicht aufregend genug. Biestig. Nicht einfach genug zu haben, nein, die hatte zu viel Köpfchen, um sich nur mal schnell... Der Blick ihrer grünen Augen fesselte ihn. "Versuch nicht, dich raus zureden. Und gelauscht hast du auch", sie verschränkte die Arme anklagend vor der Brust. "Sagst du mir jetzt, worum es hier geht, oder soll ich die Polizei rufen?" "Und was willst du der erzählen?", fragte er mit einem herablassenden Lächeln. "Dass dich Unsichtbare belästigen? Kleine, glaub mir, die Polizei verhaftet niemanden, den sie nicht sehen kann." Sie zuckte zusammen und fauchte ärgerlich: "Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich nicht Kleine heiße, sondern Clary." "Ich weiß", gab er zurück und bereute es im gleichen Moment. "Hübscher Name. Genau wie das englische Wort für Scharlachsalbei - clary sage." Er wusste nicht, warum er es bereute, aber sie starrte ihn so an, unwissend und nur darauf aus, zu erfahren, was in ihrem Leben schief lief, um es wieder zu kitten, und gleichzeitig so offen und neugierig und... begierig auf ein Abenteuer, mehr als es ihr vielleicht bewusst war. "Früher glaubten die Leute, man könne Feenwesen, Elfen und Kobolde sehen, wenn man die Samen dieser Pflanze aß. Wusstest du das?" Natürlich hatte sie das nicht gewusst, aber er hatte nicht aufhören können, ihr so unbeteiligt wie möglich diese nebensächliche Information zu enthüllen, die ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging, seit er ihren Namen kannte. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst." Natürlich nicht. Das konnte er sehen. Langsam wurde er wütend. Warum stand er hier? Warum hatte er sie den ganzen Tag gesucht? Hätte er es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen können, so wie Alec und Isabelle gefordert hatten? Ja, wenn sie gefährlich wäre, hätten sie es schon mitbekommen. Auch Schattenjäger hatten Informanten, schließlich hatte ihm das geholfen, sie zu finden. "Du hast überhaupt von wenig ne Ahnung, was?", sagte er provozierender, als er wollte. "Du wirkst wie eine ganz normale Irdische und kannst mich trotzdem sehen. Ein echtes Rätsel." "Was meinst du mit Irdische?" Sie fragte, als würde sie sein Tonfall gar nicht berühren. "Na, jemand aus der Menschenwelt, jemand wie du." "Aber du bist doch auch ein Mensch!", antwortete sie verständnislos. "Schon." Er strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Auf seinem Handrücken prangte die Nyx-Rune. "Aber nicht so wie du." Erkannte sie das Symbol? Ihr Blick verfolgte seine Bewegung unbewusst, aber nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie etwas aufmerksamer anstarrte. "Du hältst dich für was Besseres. Und deshalb hast du uns belächelt." Das sagte sie so eindeutig trotzig, dass er gar nicht anders konnte, als sich über das Gespräch lustig zu machen. "Ich habe über euch gelacht, weil mich Liebesbezeugungen amüsieren, vor allem, wenn die Liebe nicht erwidert wird." Sie hatte keine Ahnung, worauf er hinaus wollte. Der arme Kerl, der da drin auf sie wartete, machte sich vollkommen umsonst Hoffnungen. "Und weil dein Simon einer der irdischsten Irdischen ist, den ich je gesehen habe. Und weil Hodge befürchtete, du könntest gefährlich sein." Das war... nicht vollkommen gelogen. "Aber falls das stimmt, dürfte es dir kaum bewusst sein." "Gefährlich? Ich?" Verblüfft sah sie an sich herunter, als wolle sie ihm demonstrieren, wie absurd das war. So klein, dass ihm ihr Scheitel gerade einmal bis zum Kinn reichte, so schmal wie sie war, verstand er ihre Irritation. "Gestern Abend habe ich gesehen, wie du jemanden umgebracht hast. Wie du ihm ein Messer in die Rippen gestoßen hast, und ..." Geschickt hatte sie den Spieß umgedreht, aber er konnte sehen, dass es in ihr arbeitete, sie war nicht in der Lage, alles auszusprechen, was gestern geschehen war, denn dann hätte sie es als Realität anerkennen müssen. Und das gelang ihrem menschlichen Verstand einfach nicht. "Okay, an meinen Händen mag Blut kleben, aber zumindest weiß ich wer ich bin. Kannst du das von dir auch behaupten?", versuchte er sie neugierig zu machen. "Ich bin ein ganz normales menschliches Wesen, wie du schon gesagt hast. Wer ist Hodge?" "Mein Tutor. Und an deiner Stelle würde ich mich nicht so schnell als normal bezeichnen." Ihm kam ein Gedanke und er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, streckte den Arm aus. "Zeig mir mal deine rechte Hand." Ihr Blick wurde abweisend. Widerwillig? Das versetzte ihm einen Stich. "Meine rechte Hand?" Vielleicht nicht widerwillig. Aber eindeutig misstrauisch. "Wenn ich dir meine Hand zeige, lässt du mich dann in Ruhe?" "Natürlich", log er mit dem aufrichtigsten Grinsen, das er zustande brachte. Ihre Finger waren schlank und schmal, er sah Sommersprossen auf dem Handrücken und auf ihren glatten, unlackierten Nägeln schimmerte das Licht der Straßenlaterne. Sie schauderte, als er sie berührte, vorsichtig drehte er ihre Hand herum, bemüht, zu durchdringen, was auch immer jemand dort verborgen haben konnte... "Nichts." Seine Stimme klang enttäuscht. Die Hoffnung bei seiner nächsten Frage war nur schwach. "Du bist nicht zufällig Linkshänderin?" "Nein, warum?" Er ließ ihre Hand los. Seine Gedanken drehten sich. "Die meisten Schattenjägerkinder werden schon sehr früh mit einem Mal auf der rechten Hand versehen - oder auf der linken, wenn sie Linkshänder sind wie ich. Eine unauslöschliche Rune, die besondere Geschicklichkeit im Umgang mit Waffen verleiht." Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin, auf der die Nyx-Rune wie mit Kohle gezeichnet in seine Haut gebrannt war. "Ich seh nichts", sagte sie zweifelnd. "Entspann dich", riet er ihr. "Warte, bis es von selbst vor deinen Augen erscheint. Wie etwas, das aus den Tiefen des Wassers an die Oberfläche steigt." "Du bist echt nicht ganz dicht", sagte sie, aber nicht abwehrend, ihr Blick fokussierte seine Hand und er sah die träge Entspannung in ihren Zügen, als sie sich vollkommen auf das konzentrierte, was er von ihr wollte. Seine Hoffnung stieg wieder. Plötzlich zuckte sie überrascht zurück. "Ein Tattoo?" Pure Erleichterung; er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. "Ich wusste, dass du es kannst." Ja, er hatte es gewusst. Jetzt würde niemand mehr leugnen können, dass sie zumindest irgend etwas sein musste. "Und es ist keine Tätowierung, sondern ein Mal. Eine in die Haut gebrannte Rune." "Und dadurch kannst du besser mit Waffen umgehen?", fragte sie zweifelnd, aber irgendwie neugierig. "Die Male haben unterschiedliche Wirkungen. Einige sind bleibend, aber die meisten verblassen, nachdem sie verwendet wurden." "Und deshalb sind deine Arme heute nicht total bemalt, selbst wenn ich konzentriert hinsehe?" Er war überrascht, und gleichzeitig sehr zufrieden. Nein, er hatte sich keinesfalls getäuscht. "Genau deswegen. Ich wusste ja, dass du zumindest das Zweite Gesicht hast." Sie setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch ihm wurde plötzlich klar, dass er immer noch hier stand, mitten auf der Straße, und dass ihr kleiner irdischer Freund jede Minute dazukommen und ihre Zweisamkeit unterbrechen konnte. "Es ist schon fast vollkommen dunkel. Wir sollten los." "Was soll das heißen - wir?", antwortete sie überrumpelt. "Ich dachte, du lässt mich in Ruhe." "Ich hab gelogen", erwiderte er vergnügt. "Hodge hat mich beauftragt, dich ins Institut zu bringen. Er möchte mit dir reden." Nun, zumindest würde er das jetzt ganz sicher wollen. "Und warum sollte er das wollen?", fragte sie misstrauisch. "Weil du jetzt die Wahrheit kennst. Seit über einhundert Jahren hat kein Irdischer mehr von uns erfahren." "Uns? Du meinst Leute wie dich? Die an Dämonen glauben?" Sie sah wieder aus, als wolle sie ihm das gleiche sagen, wie am Abend zuvor: du bist verrückt, vollkommen verrückt. "Die sie töten", sagte er trotzdem ganz ruhig. Sie würde das schon noch verstehen. "Schattenjäger heißen wir. Zumindest nennen wir uns selbst so. Die Schattenwesen haben nicht ganz so schmeichelhafte Namen für uns." "Schattenwesen?" "Na, die Kinder der Nacht, die Hexenmeister und Feenwesen. Die magischen Wesen dieser Dimension", erklärte er geduldig und genoss es, ihr Gesicht zu beobachten, als sie über seine Worte nachdachte und beschloss, sie nicht ernst zu nehmen. "Ja klar." Sie verschränkte die Arme herablassend. "Nicht zu vergessen Vampire, Werwölfe und Zombies." "Selbstverständlich", erwiderte er ruhig. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß gehabt. "Allerdings halten sich Zombies normalerweise weiter südlich auf, dort wo die Voodoo-Priester praktizieren." "Und was ist mit Mumien? Gibt's die nur in Ägypten?" Immer noch sarkastisch, aber eindeutig neugierig. "Mach dich nicht lächerlich", er verdrehte übertrieben die Augen. "Kein Kind glaubt an Mumien." "Nein?" "Natürlich nicht." Er warf unbemerkt einen Blick Richtung Café. Nicht mehr lange. Ihr irdischer kleiner Freund konnte doch unmöglich so verliebt sein, dass er brav wie ein Dackel den ganzen Abend dort auf sie wartete... "Hör zu, Hodge wird dir alles erklären." "Und wenn ich nicht mitkomme?" Mit dieser Antwort hatte er gerechnet, auch damit, dass sie abweisend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und einen Schritt zurück trat. Sie hätte ihm sowieso nicht entkommen können. "Das musst du selbst entscheiden: entweder begleitest du mich freiwillig, oder..." "Du drohst damit, mich zu entführen?", unterbrach sie ihn empört. "Wenn du so willst, ja." Zugegeben, das würde er nicht, aber es war die schnellste Möglichkeit, die ihm einfiel, um sie zum mitkommen zu bewegen. Das Klingeln ihres Telefons unterbrach ihr Gespräch. Sie zog es hervor und er konnte das Wort Mom auf dem Display lesen. Ungefährlich. "Du kannst ruhig abnehmen, wenn du willst." Sie warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und das Klingeln brach ab, bevor es nur Sekunden später von vorn losging. Ihr Blick war von Gewissensbissen geplagt, als sie sich wegdrehte und ein Stück weiter telefonierte. "Mom?", hörte er sie unsicher fragen und bemühte sich, nicht allzu angestrengt zu lauschen. "Mom, es ist alles in Ordnung, mir geht's gut. Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hause..." "Nein!" Das Wort war so laut ins Telefon gebrüllt worden, dass selbst er es verstanden hatte. Er sah zu ihr herüber, ihr Körper zuckte, als sie verzweifelt versuchte, zu verstehen, was vor sich ging. Er hörte Geräusche, unverständliche Antworten, ihre eigenen, die sie hektisch hervor sprudelte und ihren entsetzten Blick, als sie auf das dunkel werdende Display starrte, es anschrie, "Mom!", als würde das reichen, das Gespräch erneut in Gang zu setzen. "Clary, was ist los?", fragte er misstrauisch und bemerkte, dass er sie zum ersten mal mit ihrem Namen angesprochen hatte, als sie leicht zuckte. Doch sie beachtete ihn gar nicht weiter, wählte fieberhaft immer wieder die Nummer ihrer Mutter, bis sie das kleine Telefon fallen ließ. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, als sie hektisch auf dem Boden herumkroch und es suchte. Er sah den dicken Riss, genau wie sie, als sie es gefunden hatte, und dann unbeherrscht davon schleuderte. "Lass das", behutsam griff er sie am Arm und wollte ihr aufhelfen, ihre Augen glitzerten verräterisch. "Ist was passiert?" Seine Worte drangen gar nicht zu ihr durch. Sie war so panisch in ihren eigenen Gedanken gefangen, dass er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, als sie den Dämonensensor aus seiner Hemdtasche zerrte. "Gib mir mal dein Handy, ich muss..." "Das ist kein Telefon", er wollte es ihr nicht abnehmen. Irgendwie wirkte sie, als könnte sie zusammenbrechen, wenn er etwas Falsches tat. "Das ist ein Sensor. Du wirst nicht in der Lage sein, ihn zu bedienen." "Ich muss aber die Polizei anrufen!", sie starrte hektisch um sich, auf der Suche nach einem Münztelefon. "Sag mir erst, was passiert ist", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen und merkte, dass er immer noch ihren Arm umklammert hatte, als sie daran zog. "Ich kann dir helfen." Das war wirklich das falsche gewesen, merkte er, als sie ihm wie eine Furie ins Gesicht sprang. Ihre Nägel schrammten über seine Haut und überrascht ließ er sie los, so dass sie davonrennen konnte. Hinter sich hörte er die Tür des Cafés aufgehen und zog sich schnell in die Schatten an der Hauswand zurück. Ihr kleiner irdischer Freund war auf die Straße getreten und sah sich suchend um, rief ihren Namen. Als Jace sich umblickte, war sie schon hinter einer Straßenecke verschwunden. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag